The Miraculous Ball
by geekygirl20000
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have finally discovered their partners' true identity. However, they haven't started dating yet. Now, there is a ball coming up for their school at a nearby hotel and Marinette just wants to go with Adrien. Will he ask her?


**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **I'm currently fighting off writer's block so I thought I would write a single chapter fic. I want to give special thanks to Tenshi Akuma Cosplays on Youtube and Instagram for giving me this idea with their cosplay from the Con they recently went to. If you have no idea who I am talking about, I suggest looking them up. Their cosplays are phenomenal! Anyway, I hope you guys like this single chapter and the next chapter for the Band Competition should be out soon...hopefully.**

 **Stay Miraculous!**

 **-geekygirl20000**

 **P.S. This fic takes place after they find out who they are.**

 **Enjoy!**

Marinette sat down at the table with her lunch in front of her. Alya slid into the seat next to her and began to take her sandwich out of her lunch box. Marinette just stared at her food, not feeling to hungry. That was the day of the ball, and she wasn't feeling it. Nobody had asked her.

Alya took a bite out of her sandwich. "Come on girl!" she said through a mouth full of baloney. "You have to eat something. We don't need you getting any thinner." She poked Marinette in the side. But Marinette just sighed and shook her.

"Alya, I just want Adrien to ask me. If he doesn't, I'll just go alone,"

"Alone? What are you talking about? No body's ask…"

"Alya?" interrupted a voice behind her. Alya whipped around to find a nervous Nino standing in her midst. "Can I talk to you...alone...f-for a minute?"

Alya turned to look at a smiling Marinette.

"Well, seeing that you put a smile on my besties face, sure," she said with a wink.

The two teens walked away, leaving Marinette to look back at her food. Finally, her stomach let out a moan and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said to her stomach. "I'll feed you,"

She dug into her lunch bag, but just as she was about to take a bite out of her mac and cheese, a hand was placed on her shoulder. Assuming it was Alya, she continued to eat her lunch.

"How did it go with Nino?" she asked through a mouth of cheesy, gooeyness.

"Oh, I'm sure things went fine," said a voice that nearly made her choke. Standing behind her was Kim. "I was hoping I could have a word with you," he said with ease.

" _That's unlike him? I wonder what's going on. Oh well, what's the harm,_ " Marinette shrugged, stood up and allowed Kim to pull her to the locker area. Standing in front of Marinette's own locker was Alya and Nino. They were both wearing grins so Marinette assumed that Nino had just asked Alya to the Ball, but there was something else. Alya was holding a camera and Nino was holding something that looked like a blind fold. Kim stopped in front of them, causing Marinette to almost run into him. Marinette looked at her friends.

"Guys? What's going on?" she asked. She was feeling a bit nervous. Alya held up the camera and pushed record and Nino held up the blindfold.

"Turn around girl. You'll be fine," Alya stated as she continued to film.

Marinette took a deep breath and smiled at Alya.

"If you say so," And with that, she turned around and allowed Nino to tie the blindfold around her eyes, plunging her into darkness.

"Alright, I'm gonna go eat lunch now. My work here is done," said Kim after Nino had grabbed Marinette's shoulders to keep her from running into things.

"Okay, thanks Kim. You were a real big help," Marinette heard Alya say.

"Okay Marinette," Nino said into her ear after Kim had gone. "We are going to walk very slowly. I'm going to direct you through the halls. Don't fight me," Marinette gulped and nodded.

Slowly, the three friends began to walk. Marinette had no idea where the were or where they were going. She just went with the flow. After about twenty minutes of walking around, Marinette heard a phone go off behind her, and assumed it was Alya's. Nino pulled Marinette to stop. After a few seconds, Marinette was being pushed again. Another five minutes went by, and she suddenly felt the sun beating down on her and heard cars driving by. She suddenly knew exactly where she was. She was outside, in front of the school. The blindfold was suddenly removed and she was left blinking in the sunlight. When her vision cleared, she looked around. Standing, not ten feet away from her, was Adrien and Nino. They were holding up a sign.

" **Marinette,"** it read. " **Will you go to the ball with me?"** Marinette read the poster and noticed an arrow pointing at Adrien. She put a hand on her mouth and tried not to cry out in joy. Adrien put the poster down and walked slowly over to her.

"Marinette?" he asked.

All she could do was nod as tears began to flow, but Adrien didn't see. His head was bowed and he was about to turn and walk away. She grabbed his hand and he looked at her.

"Yes," she whispered. He cocked his head and she laughed at his cat like reflex.

"Yes, I would love to go with you!"

Adrien's eyes grew wide and he wrapped her in his arms. He turned to look at Nino, then at the camera Alya was holding.

"She said 'yes'!"

A few hours later, Marinette and Alya were getting ready in Marinette's room. Alya pulled out a red dress and held it up to herself.

"What do you think, Mari?" she asked.

Marinette stopped putting on makeup and looked in the reflection of the mirror to see her friend. She smiled. "It looks great on you! That color goes really well with your hair!"

Alya smiled and rushed to the bathroom. Marinette chuckled and finished her makeup. Then she put on her dress. A light pink dress with a white triangle in the back. She had made it with some help from Tikki and loved it. After Marinette put on her dress, she walked back to the mirror and started pulling out her pigtails. She was in the process of brushing it when Alya came twirling into the room. Seeing Marinette, she stopped and pointed at her.

"Whoa, who are you and what have you done with my friend, Marinette?"

Marinette giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know I don't normally wear my hair down, but I figured it was time since I'm going on a date with Adrien,"

Alya smiled. "You look great Marinette! Did you make that dress?"

Marinette nodded and Alya "oohed" and "awed"

After a half hour, Marinette heard the doorbell ring, then her mother calling the two girls down. The two took one last selfie, then rushed downstairs to meet up with their dates.

After taking pictures, the group split up. The boys saying that they wanted some time with the girls, so Alya and Marinette hugged and waved goodbye.

Adrien offered his arm to Marinette and she took it.

"So," he began. "We have an entire hour to kill before we have to go to the dance. What do you want to do, bugaboo?"

Marinette jokingly scoffed. "You don't know what we are going to do? Shameful,"

The two teens laughed, but they were interrupted by a scream followed by an evil laugh.

"Marinette," came the voice of the evil doer. "Where are you?"

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, for they both knew who it was.

"Chloe," they said in unision.

"Looks like we have something to do in the hour we have to wait, kitty," Marinette said as she pulled Adrien towards some bushes. She let Tikki out of her bag and Adrien let Plagg out of his pocket.

"Tikki, Spots On"

"Plagg, Claws Out"

The two teens transformed into their alter egos and Chat Noir turned to look at Ladybug. He waggled his eyebrows.

"Hmmm, lovely tonight,"

Ladybug just rolled her eyes. "Smooth talk later. We have an akuma to get,"

The crime fighting duo jumped into action, not wanting to be late for the ball.

The akumatized victim was indeed Chloe. She had taken the form of a ninja and he had a bunch of tools as well. After a half hour of fighting, Ladybug finally threw her yo-yo up in the air.

"Lucky Charm!" she shouted. Her yo-yo then revealed to her a red and black sword. Her Ladybug sense suddenly kicked in and it highlighted Chat. Her eyes widened.

"Of course! Chat catch," she threw the sword and he caught it with practiced ease. Seeing what Ladybug was getting at, he smiled.

"This is going to be fun," And he began.

As Chat Noir kept Chloe busy, Marinette looked around for the akuma. Suddenly, she spotted a necklace around Chloe's throat. She knew immediately that it was the akuma.

"Chat, the necklace!" Chat nodded once and parried a blow from Chloe, then slid in and grabbed the necklace. Backing away, he shouted, "Cataclysm!" and destroyed it, causing the akuma to fly out.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma," Ladybug said as she opened her yo-yo. After catching it and purifying it, she let it go. Then shouted "Miraculous Ladybug!" and released her magic, causing everything to go back to normal. Including Chloe.

"What, where? Ugh, my hair!" Chloe shouted. Ladybug shook her head.

"Chloe, you were akumatized,"

Chloe sighed and stood up. "I guess that makes sense," she said snottily. Then she huffed away.

Chat Noir laughed. "Guess she wasn't able to take my asking you,"

Ladybug joined him. "Yeah I guess so,"

Suddenly, the clock tower struck the hour and Ladybug looked at Chat Noir.

"We better hurry if we want to make the ball,"

Chat grinned. "It's also okay to be fashionably late,"

Ladybug smiled and pulled out her yo-yo, allowing Chat to put his arms around her, and swung them to the hotel, touching down in the back. After detransforming, the two entered the hotel and made their way to the ball room. The entire room suddenly became quiet, then cheered when they saw the two holding hands. Marinette smiled and looked at Adrien, the boy of her dreams. He looked down at her and smiled, then pulled her onto the dance floor. Three hours later, they sat down at a table and talked for a while. When they got bored, they walked out into the hallway, and talked the rest of the evening. Towards the end of the night, Adrien lead Marinette into an empty hallway and took both of her hands in his.

"Bugaboo," he began. "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

Marinette giggled. "Not at all,"

"Good," and he leaned in and kissed her.

 _Click_ came a sound nearby.

"Ha, got it!" shouted Alya.

"Alya, let them have their moment. We had ours," Nino said with a groan.

"Honey, I've been shipping these two from the start. Let _me_ have _my_ moment,"

Adrien and Marinette giggled at their friends, then kissed again.

"Shall I take you home, Princess?" Adrien asked.

"I'd like that," she whispered back.

Adrien took her hand and gave her a smile. The smile of Chat Noir, not Adrien Agreste. The smile that was meant for her, not anybody else. For he was her Chat Noir, and she was his Ladybug.


End file.
